Mine to Take: Mine to Pleasure: Mine to Love
by ScifiSOS
Summary: SEQUEL to:Revenge Makes Sex Sweeter:which is the sequel to:Sexually Frustrated: Draco can't get that damned collar off him.Magic doesn't work so what does?This has two oneshots in one.The second is kind of like a bonusfeature.SLASH,HPDM,LEMON,readandrevie


_**Sequel to: Revenge makes sex sweeter: **_

_**Title: Mine to take, Mine to please**_

_**I hope you enjoy the sequel. I added two its two oneshot in one file. It's like a bonus feature for afterwards.**_

_**Second oneshot: -140 Points for each**_

_**These kinds of stories remind me of the song Vanilla by Gackt. - Harry's the terrorist of SEX! WOOT! Somehow that makes Draco the honest moralist. \ **_

_**I came up with some sort of playlist for each of these oneshots:**_

**Sexually Frustrated**:

1. Vanilla by Gackt

2. I hate everything about you by Three Days Grace

3. Sweetest Sin by Jessica Simpson

**Revenge makes sex sweeter:**

4. Touch my body by Mariah Carey

5. Toxic by Britney Spears

6. I'm too sexy for my shirt by --

**This one has a couple good ones**:

7. I won't say I'm in love from the move Hercules

8. Fool for Love by Stefy

9. Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

10. Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

**Crappy explanations of why:**

1, I think I did say so above this list XD

2. First Draco just wants a shag and still hates Harry

3. Because it's a practically a sex song XD

4. Because it should be played during the sex

5. I forgot my reason :\

6. Meant to be played, I mean imagine Harry walking up to you in sexy clothes…can't you just hear that song go on!

7-10 mentioned after the first oneshot. _**Songs aren't necessarily in order either**_ XD.

_**A kitten showed up to my door…no literally a kitten showed up at my door. Now it won't leave since I gave it some food and milk and water. . I already got two cats, 2 dogs, and a parrot…I don't need another cat! Sigh – Let's get on with this oneshot.**_

_**I apologize for any grammar mistakes in advance. I really do try to edit and I'm not sure how to get a beta like people mention XD.**_

_**--**_

It had been three **fucking** months since Potter put this collar on me.

Three months of embarrassment.

_Flashback –_

"_PANSY!! BLAISE!!" I said running into the Slytherin common room. I only saw Pansy so I went to her immediately. She was staring at me and when I reached her she sighed. _

"_It is so obvious you bottomed…is that a collar?" Pansy asked when she saw the black thing around my neck. I nodded._

"_It won't come off! Potter put this on me and now it won't come off!" I was having a panic attack. _

_Pansy rolled her eyes. "I have no clue how he got you to wear the thing-"_

"_He put it on me when I wasn't paying attention!" I interrupted._

"_Whatever. Let's try a spell to take it off okay?" Pansy shook her head. A spell…why didn't I think of that? I nodded. _

_Pansy put her wand to the collar and whispered a spell. After two minutes Pansy gasped and started giggling. I frowned. "What…you didn't turn my skin blue did you?"_

_Pansy was on a giggle fit so I went to find the closest mirror. I found on and gasped. The collar changed to red and had a gold metal in the middle that read: _**I like it from behind**

"…"

"…"

"…"

_I tugged at the damn collar again. I went running back to Pansy. "Change it back! Change it back!"_

_Pansy looked at me and bit her lip. A small smile going on her lips and the giggles came out sounding like hiccups. She put her wand to the collar again and tried another spell. I rushed to the mirror again when Pansy went into another giggle fit._

_When I looked in the mirror I growled. The collar was now blue and said: _**Fuck me, I'm yours.**

_I ran back to Pansy. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"_

_Pansy put her hand up. I crossed my arms and waited. She coughed/giggled before she spoke. "I just did some spells that should have taken the collar off." Pansy saw Blaise come in. _

_I turned and Blaise stopped in front of me...with Weasley. Blaise held his lovers hand but stared at the collar. A smile came across the face. "Hey Dray can I borrow that collar?" _

_Blaise looked at the Weasley and winked. The red head flushed but saw the collar and bursted out laughing. Blaise looked at me. "I didn't know you were into kinky Dray."_

_I growled at him. "I am not. Potter put this on me when I didn't notice!" _

_Pansy giggled. "Every time you try to use a spell to take it off it turns a different color and says something different."_

_Blaise raised his eyebrow. I backed away when I saw him take out his wand. I tried to run for it but the spell hit the collar. I scowled and ran to the mirror to see what it said this time. I smacked my forehead. The collar had turned white with a gray metal that said: _**Will beg for dick.**

_I got my wand out and ran to Blaise. "I AM GOING TO HEX YOU GUYS-" I looked at Weasley and pounced at him. He backed away. _

"_You're Harry's friend riiiight?" I asked. Ron went wide out and my desperate tone._

"_Yeah…" He answered and took a step back. I must have looked scary a bit but hey I want this collar off._

"_Ask him how to get this collar off me please?" I pleaded. Ron just backed away._

"_Uh…I think I'll go." Ron turned and walked away quickly. "I can't believe a Malfoy said please." He mumbled. Blaise gaped. "BUT WE WERE GOING TO HAVE SEX!"_

_Ron opened the door and looked back at Blaise. He winked. "Then come and find me after…30 seconds." Blaise lightened up. Ron ran out of the room. Blaise spoke. "1…2…3…8…30!" He ran out after the Weasley. _

_I gaped. Damn there goes my ticket out of embarrassment. I felt a spell hit the collar. I turned to Pansy and she looked at it. She covered her mouth but her body was shaking with laughter. I ran to the mirror and scowled._

_Once again the collar changed but to the color green and had a silver metal. The engraved letters on it read: _**Property of Harry Potter.**

_I heard my scream echo off the walls of Hogwarts._

_-- Flashback end --_

Three freaking months of walking around with this damned collar. Don't get me wrong…I tried to cover it. I wore a turtle neck once but the collar just appeared over it suddenly.

I haven't been near Harry long enough to ask him how to take it off or kill him…okay scratch that I haven't been near him period.

I sighed as I walked into Potions class. My godfather, Severus Snape, looked at me. I looked back. "What?"

"You still have that collar on." He said. I smacked my hand to my forehead.

"Well thank you mister obvious." I tugged at the collar. "Come off damn you." Snape scowled and I heard a chuckle from behind me. I turned and scowled.

"Potter." I said gritting my teeth. Harry smirked. He reached a hand out towards me and tugged on the collar.

"This really does look nice on you. Especially…when it has turned green." Harry eyes lingered on my neck. I smacked the hand off the collar.

"Just get this thing the fuck off me." I said. I totally forgot Snape was there. I also didn't notice the students coming in and eyeing us carefully.

"Why?" Harry's face leaned close to mine. "You know you like it." I held my breath when he took my bottom lip between his teeth and nibbled. I shivered. How come he has these weird affects on me? Harry backed away and smirked. "Just figure out how to take it off and return it to me when you do." Harry sat in his seat. I saw the people staring between Harry and I. I hid my blush and went to my seat next to Pansy.

Pansy giggled but quieted when Snape started class. I sent her a glare. Later on though…I felt myself staring at the back of Harry's head.

--

Nighttime

--

I sighed and walked around the school. How do I get this damned collar off?

_Flashback – lunch –_

_I nibbled on my food. I wasn't really paying much attention around me. I was just trying to think of spells._

"_Hey Draco…"A voice purred in my ear. I shivered with disgust and looked back. _

"_Fuck off Theodore." I mumbled. I stabbed salad with my fork and put it in my mouth. I felt a hot wet tongue trace my earlobe. I started coughing out my food. I pushed the face away from me. _

"_I said FUCK OFF Theodore."_

_Theodore smirked. He eyed the collar. "Hmmn you know what I think I can change that engraving…" I looked at him and gagged when he finished the sentence. "And make it say Property of Theodore."_

"_Get the fuck-" I stopped when Theodore pointed his wand at the collar and whispered a spell. The next thing I know I see magic come out of the collar and Theodore flies into a bunch of Gryffindor's. _

_I traced the collar with my hand. I guess this thing is useful for __**SOMETHING**__ other than embarrassing me. Theodore cussed and glared at Harry who just had his eyes clothes and popped a piece of bread in his mouth. I looked over at Harry too. God even the way he eats is hot and slow._

_Wait…if magic is what put this collar on then why is it that magic can't take it off? Is magic what I really need to use?_

_Flashback end—_

My chest heaved with a sighed. My usual proud stance slouched a little bit. I kept walking. I went up the stair way. If I had known Potter would cause me this much trouble I would have never shagged with him…right? I gaped. I am not falling for him am I?

He was the first person to…to take me. He is the only person who outsmarts me, well not the only, but he does outsmart me more than others. He…was the first person who **dared** to make a Malfoy his.

Then again he was also my rival for six years. He **rejected** me. He **hated** me.

Why…Why is it all changing…?

I felt the stairway move. "Whooa." I felt myself fall backgrounds and into someone's chest. When was there someone behind me? I looked up and blinked. Harry…

Harry had his hand on my arm. I couldn't take my eyes off him. Those eyes held an unreadable expression…that…those…lips…I want to…

Harry looked down at me and blinked. I don't know what my expression was but he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

'_Finally.' _was all I could think.

We parted and jumped a bit when the stairway took its place. I blinked. What did I…? Harry pushed me forward gently. I stepped off the stairway and he went to my side. Those emerald eyes stared back at me.

I wanted to run but his gaze held me down. I wanted to hide but there was nothing to hide behind. I wanted to…I wanted to touch him. I wanted him.

I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to speak.

What was I going to say? Take me right now? That I have these feelings I just found and I have _**no clue**_ what they are? That I wanted _**you**_ all along?

I came back to reality when a finger touched my wrist. When did he come so close to me? When did I let him reach _my_ **heart**? How did he _**break**_ through all those barriers?

I…

My lips parted when his face came closer and closer once again. My eyelids started to close, my skin heated, and my heart sped up in its pace. Oh…

Those lips touched mine once again. I felt my hands move on there own and wrapped around the Gryffindor – **my** Gryffindor.

Oh Merlin…how this kiss was making my knees buckle. It was making me weak, making me melt into him. I let my hand grip that wonderful messy hair. It's soft.

Harry's hand cupped my cheek. His hand…it is warm…very warm, it gives off this vibe of security. Harry backed up slightly. I whimpered as I wanted those lips back on mine.

"Draco…do you have any idea what you do to me…?" I heard him mumble.

I…wait…what am I…

I backed away from him and hit the railing with my back. "Ow."

Harry looked at me and smiled slightly. "Are you okay?"

I couldn't speak. I don't trust myself enough- right now - to speak. What would I say if I did? I bit my lip.

Harry's gaze is making me nervous. That has never happened before. I'm confused. I'm afraid. I'm…I'm in love.

I felt my cheeks flush and my eyes widen. Harry smiled and pointed at my neck. I touched it and felt nothing. I finally noticed the collar floating and wrapping itself around Harry's neck once again. I gaped. "Y-You…What…I…" I covered my face with my hands. "Oh god…"

I heard the chuckle. I knew he came closer to me because of that radiating heat from his body. I shivered, realizing just how cold I am. His arms came around me and his face buried itself in my hair. "You love me."

I gasped when I heard it out loud.

I love him, I love the Golden boy, I love Harry **fucking **Potter, I love my rival, and I love my Gryffindor.

I shook my head.

I can't love him. My father, the Dark Lord, the _**danger**_ of it all.

Harry seemed like he knew what I was thinking. "I know…it would be risky…I know…that it could put us in danger…but…I can't help it. I can't help but loving you too."

I felt the tears spill out of my eyes and onto his shirt.

Is this really how it feels to be weak and in love?

"You-You love me?" I felt Harry's chest moving with every breath. "Yes, I love you."

"Really?" I asked, hoping what I'm hearing…what I'm feeling…hoping that this isn't a dream.

Harry chuckled. "I love you; I love you and only you. I love you. I'll say it over and over until you believe me. I love you Draco Malfoy."

I pushed his chest away. He went back a little and looked at me. I looked up and find myself struggling to keep my eyes on his. "I love you…" I hid my face again when he said it again. I can't let him see me blush. I can't…it's too embarrassing.

He took my chin and lifted it up. I let him but avoided that gaze; it was making my heart stop. It was making me like this. _**He**_ is making me like this. "Draco, Look at me."

My heart thudded against my chest. I couldn't disobey that. I can't…not when his voice sounded so full of love. I looked into the green, oh my, so green so beautiful. I just can't stop loving those eyes. "Say it…please…say you love me too."

I opened my mouth. Can I really say it?

"I…I love you too H-Harry P-Potter." I stuttered out. Harry smiled and those lips took mine for a third time.

Oh god, just take me, not just the lips. Take all of me. Hold me, touch me, look at me, and make me want you more than I do now. Make me yours permanently.

I tried to bring him closer than he already was.

I want you closer to me, I want to _feel_ you, I want to _touch_ you, I want to call out _your_ name, god…I just fucking want you.

Harry broke the kiss. I sighed then yelped. He had picked me up and started walking. "H-Harry?"

"Shh…close your eyes." Harry whispered. I didn't have to be told twice. I was quite tired. I closed my eyes for now.

--

--

I felt something soft under me. I whimpered at my lost of warmth. I felt unprotected. I shivered when a heard something whisper in my ear. "Draco, love, wake up."

I groaned. That voice was so sexy. I heard a chuckle. I immediately opened my eyes and moaned when the teeth clasped down on my earlobe. A tongue licked the earlobe and I felt the heat of the breath hitting me. "Draco…" The finger ran down my back made me shiver. That radiating heat behind me…I know now. "Harry…where are we?"

"In our secret room, we're on the bed…" he whispered into my ear. Those strong arms wrapped around me. I found myself resting my body against his. "I know we are on a bed." I stuck my tongue out at him playfully. That strong body moved with a chuckle and Harry turned my face a little more to face him. My lips parted and I gladly accepted the kiss. It was sweet, just as sweet as the ones before. I felt his tongue taste me, I felt myself taste him. His hands traveled up my shirt and found the first button. I pulled away in fear that he might tear this shirt off too. "Don't worry. I won't rip it." He reassured me. He lied me back down on the bed and hovered over me. His lips captured mine over and over again as he unbuttoned my shirt painfully slow. When the lips finally left mine…our eyes connected. A small smile played on his lips and he kissed under my chin. "I love you…" he murmured and kissed my neck. I gripped his hair and arched up to his body. I whimpered in disappointment when his cotton shirt brushed against my bare chest.

"H-Harry…Take off your shirt…"

I want him. I want his skin against mine. I want to feel him too...

"I love you Draco…I love you…and your body…I love everything about you." Harry said while he pressed kisses against my skin, those kisses traveled down, down, down…

"I love you too…"

-- Third person switchers - -

Harry sent those kisses down, down, down…until he met with the jeans. Harry's hands unbuttoned them and Draco heard the zip. A hand went under the boxers and skimmed over the cock. Draco moaned. "Harry…" Harry took off the rest of Draco's clothing. Harry memorized the features quickly. "Three months…I can't believe I went without looking at this…" Harry kissed the stomach. "…glorious body of yours. I can't believe I went without…" Harry licked up. He looked at the body and then leaned over and took a nipple in his mouth. Draco squirmed and whimpered. The mouth left his nipple and went over to give the other the same amount of attention. Harry lifted his head up and looked at Draco. ".those lovely noises." Harry reached out and titled Draco's face to see it. The lips were parted, the eyelids half closed, and silver eyes glazed over with pleasure. "I can't believe I haven't seen that expression in three months…whatever took you so long?"

Draco pouted. "Well you made that collar so complicated to figure out." Harry chuckled and went to kiss those lips. Draco moved his hands under Harry's shirt and pulled if off his lover. "Impatient aren't you?" Draco rolled his eyes and started struggling with the button on the pants. Harry took the wrists and put them over the head. "Let me do the work." Draco furrowed his eyes brows. A sigh let out and the body went limp. "Fine…hurry." Harry quickly took off the rest of his clothes. The blonde moaned when Harry rubbed their naked bodies together. Sweet, it was painfully sweet. Draco moans and whimpers came from Harry working miracles with his hands. The hands were memorizing every dip and curse, every texture and every feature.

Draco bit his lip and then caused the two to roll over. Harry blinked. "What?" Draco kissed Harry's collarbone and left a wet trail down with his tongue. Harry moaned when Draco grabbed his cock and began stroking it. Harry gripped on the sheets; he felt the wet cavern of Draco's mouth take tip of his cock. That mischievous tongue worked magic. The wet left and the hand stroked once again. "I want to pleasure you too. I don't want to just lay back and take it…" Draco murmured before kisses up and down the length. Harry began murmuring incoherent words and phrases. Draco licked the length and then took it once again in his mouth. His head bobbed and he held the hips down. Harry's moan made Draco harden some more. He took his mouth away panting, he looked up to Harry. "Can we…?" Harry looked eyes looked down into Draco's and he nodded. Draco crawled on top of Harry but they rolled once again switching positions.

"Harry?"

"I want to see your face; I want you looking at me when we move." Harry said quickly. He waved his hand over Draco and the boy squirmed at the loosening. Harry rubbed their cocks against each other. Draco moaned. Harry lifted the hips a little and positioned himself. He slowly entered and moaned. "God, after three months you're tight." Draco winced when the cock drove deeper in him. "H-Harry…" A loud moan escaped his lips, he was filled, complete, and loved. It felt so good. They panted and rested for a while. Draco breathed in and felt Harry lean over and capture his lips. "Harry…" Draco murmured against them. Harry body was trembling as was Draco's. "Draco…I need…to move." Harry looked down at him and he gave the okay. Harry began moving terribly slow. Their beat made purely out of love and nothing else. Just love. Their rhythm did not speed up, it did not slow down, and it just made a calm melody. There was no need to rush. Draco cried out when Harry brushed against his prostate. Harry moved their positions. Harry sat crossed legged with Draco in his lap. Draco moaned since the position caused Harry thrust to go deeper. The pale arms wrapped around the tanned neck. Their eyes connected, and nothing else mattered.

It was a little while after their song ended with them crying out each others name and collapsing on the bed.

--

Later

--

I snuggled up to the warmth. I slowly opened my eyes and took a while for them to focus. When they did I smiled. "Harry…" I watched those emerald eyes slowly reveal themselves under the eyelids. The small smile tugged on Harry's lips.

"Hey…" Harry turned and stretched. I cuddled to him and put my cheek against his chest. His arm held me and those fingers stroked my arm.

"I'm sorry." I murmured. Harry shifted and I knew he was looking at me.

"What for?"

"For all these years at Hogwarts. I was a git to you this whole time." I said. I felt Harry tilt my chin up so I was looking into those eyes.

"I couldn't care less right now. That is behind us and what matter is right now." Harry said and pressed his lips gently against mine. "Hmmm." I hummed in the kiss and closed my eyes. Harry broke the kiss and looked at the ceiling. "So…do you wish to scream out to the whole school that we're together now?"

I shook my head. "No…How about we walk into the Great Hall and show them the hottest make out session in the world?" Harry chuckled.

"I can live with that. Although…"

I waited for him to finish and I type of smile I never seen before on Harry. "H-Harry?"

"I would prefer sex on the table to introduce our relationship."

SMACK!

--

Ron woke up next to Blaise, who was stroking his back. "Did you hear something?" he asked sleepily.

He felt Blaise shrug in the darkness. "I'm surprised you heard anything at all. If you slept through the winter it would probably be because no one could wake you up."

SMACK!

--

All of Hogwarts groaned awake. Where the hell are these smacking noises coming from?

**--**

_**Well that's the end for this oneshot. I suck at slow sex scenes. XD. Here are the reasons 7-10 for my suggested music**_

_**The music:**_

7. I won't say I'm in love from the move Hercules

8. Fool for Love by Stefy

9. Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

10. Miss Independent by Kelly Clarkson

_**The crappy reasons:**_

7. Draco hasn't realized his feelings or he just won't admit them.

8. Seriously need I say more?

9. Harry just seems like a protector to me.

10. Come on Draco was like all stuck up and shit and now is all sweet and lovey dovey. He was independent and free and now is all 'Harry! Harry!"

--

_**Title: -140 Points for each…**_

_**--**_

"See you tomorrow…"

"Ugh! This isn't fair. I wish we could just have our own rooms. Love…can't we just sneak out again?"

"No! It's only been two days since we had sex last time anyways Harry!"

Emerald eyes looked at me. Harry James Potter is my lover. Who is this 'my?' Well…I am Draco Malfoy. It has been six months since we got together.

Right now I'm trying to get the horny man away from me.

What? I am not crazy for refusing sex. Besides…

I got a very good reason for refusing sex. Why? Well…

_Flashback 1—_

"_H-Harry what are you doing…? For god sakes we're in the library!" I covered my moan to muffle a moan. Harry licked the abused spot on my neck. _

"_Come on, Let them hear us…I don't care."_

_I lightly smacked him in the head. "We snuck in the library just to look for a book Harry! I don't want Mr. Filch to catch us having…s-s…doing it!_"

"_Don't worry…he won't." Harry smiled wickedly. I swallowed. This can't be good._

_-- 20 Minutes later --_

_Mr. Filch walking into the library. "Show me where they are Mrs. Norris…" The cat stayed still but Filch heard something. He walked up to the one…two…three…the fourth aisle and dropped his lamp. _

"_WHAT ARE YOU KIDS DOING?! AND ON THE BOOKS!!" _

_Mrs. Norris is a smart kitty._

_Flashback end - - -_

I sighed. "Yeah…we totally deserved that first one. That stack of books weren't replaceable…"

Harry sighed and kissed my lips. "Can't we just have a quickie right now?"

"You fucking horny bastard!"

"I take that as a yes?"

I smacked my boyfriend's head lightly. "No! People are going to head to their dorms soon!"

Harry whined. "So? You never know public sex can be healthy and not to mention sexy!"

I gave him a glare. I aint getting caught again not after…

_Flashback 2 – _

_I think my moan echoed out throughout the kitchens. Harry grinded his hips into mine. We are in the kitchens…why? Well…Harry wanted to try something new with lots of desserts._

_Harry licked the whip cream off my nibble and then bit down. I arched up and moaned again. "H-Harry…we could get caught. It's past our curfew." Harry growled playfully against my stomach. He then licked the trail of chocolate syrup off me. I gripped his hair. "Harry…"_

_The kitchen doors opened and in stepped in Mrs. Sprout. She yelped. "OH MY!" _

_I flushed. _

'_Damn it…why does she have to find us right when Harry was going to lick the chocolate off my dick?'_

_--Flashback end – _

"Oh come on Draco! We won't be able to have sex if you keep stalling!"

I covered my ears. "LA LA LA LA LA! I AM NOT LISTENING!"

"Draco!!"

He's going to get me horny…

_-Flashback 3 -_

_I grinded against my boyfriend. We were hiding in the bushes in the school courtyard. Harry moaned. "Draco…aren't you usually against doing sex after school hours?"_

"_Well if you hadn't said all those things early I might have spared you." I whispered in his ear. Harry shook his head lightly and chuckled._

"_I wouldn't want to be spared." He gripped me and bit into my neck. I exposed more of my neck to him and moaned when he gladly bit into it. He soon placed gently kisses against the red marks._

_-- 10 minutes later-- _

_I moaned. "Faster…please…go harder…and deeper…" I held onto Harry's shoulders. Oh god he's so hot glistening with sweat! I felt him drive into me mercilessly. I cried out._

_A loud cough startled us out of our little sex world. We looked up to see Tonks avoiding our gazes. Damn, forgot that she checks the school at night. _

"_If you can…separate…and – cough – depart from each other before…- squirm- I have to do it myself." Tonks looked at the ground instead of us._

_I flushed and I swear Harry looked like he was about to burst out laughing. _

_Harry looked at Tonks._

"_Can we cum first?"_

_Tonks choked on air._

_Flashback end—_

Hot breathe that smelled like honey hit my nose. I wiggled it. "Harry any closer and I will hex you."

"No you won't."

"Yes I **will."**

"You know you can't. You love me too much."

Damn! He is right.

_Flashback 4 –_

_A tug on my nipple had me arching back against the body. "Harry…oh god…" Harry licked the abused nipple and then sucked. I felt the other nipple get pinched and moaned. "Not just there…"_

_Harry kissed the nipple. "Why not? You love it. Just like you love…" I groaned when I felt a finger breach my hole. "This. You know you love getting finger fucked just as much as you love my cock deep in you."_

"_No-No I don't." I stuttered. God, the muggle way of preparing was so fucking hot. Harry smiled. "You don't?" Another finger entered me and I moaned. The fingers stretched me so well. I cried out. For the first time he entered a third finger. I shivered, oh god…if he doesn't stop I'll go crazy. "You like that don't you?" Those fingers thrusted. "Harry! Stop…I'll…I'll come."_

_He smirked against my skin. "Good...Merlin knows that I could just get you going again." His fingers thrusted in and out of me. I bucked, squirmed, and moaned. I never knew I could get so...wild._

_A camera went off. I blinked and I saw Harry's head turned. There stood the muggle study teacher smiling. "You boys should know not to have sex on school grounds. Especially when you're in the school supplies closet!" She squealed. "You're lucky that I'm into this stuff, the muggles call it yaoi."_

_I flushed. Harry smirked. "I see. Can you please leave? I'm kind of fucking my boyfriend here."_

"_HARRY!"_

_The teacher giggled. "Five minutes or I will put this picture up in a muggle website!" The teacher left. I glared at my lover._

"_You get those damn fingers out right now before I kill you."_

"_Gladly." _

_I groaned when he took out the fingers but gasped when I felt something bigger went in. _

_I am so going to kill him if I find that picture spreaded around the school and muggle…_

_what is a website?_

_Flashback end – _

Those lips are so warm…and his tongue is so talented…NO! I MUST RESIST THE SEXY TECHNIQUES OF HARRY POTTER!

I pushed him away. "Stop that. It's almost curfew. You should head to your dorm!"

Harry groaned. "No! Please, just a small quickie!"

"No! There is no such thing as a quickie when we do it!"

_Flashback 5 –_

"_Come on Draco just one small quickie!"_

"_No! Harry...WE ARE OUT IN THE FREAKING QUIDDITCH FIELD!"_

_Harry rolled his eyes and covered his lips over mine. His tongue forced his way in and I moaned. God it's so hot when he's forceful. Wait…_

_I tried to push him away but he caught my wrists and smiled. His free hand took tugged his tie off and single handedly tied my wrist together. He grinded his hips against mine, I moaned and leaned back. _

_Shit! There isn't anything to lean back on. We fell backwards and I groaned. That hurt. Harry chuckled and tugged my pants down; he put my legs on his shoulders and quickly undid his pants. He pulled them down enough so that his cock came out. I moaned. He was already hard. _

_Harry smirked and thrusted in. I screamed out. Dear god, I love it when he's rough. "Hmmn…you just love it when I do that don't you?" He started moving._

_I moaned. "Harry…"_

"_Oh sweet Merlin…" a voice from the side said. We looked and groaned. Madam Hooch just found us fucking._

_I sighed. Why do they come in the good parts?_

_Madam Hooch sighed. "So this is what the other teachers were talking about...I can't believe you two would ruin school grounds like this…Now get the fuck my Quidditch field before I chop your dicks off."_

'_Scary.'_

_Flashback end -- _

A hand slinked its way around my waist as the other went up under my shirt. The kiss broke and I panted. I felt the saliva drip down from my mouth. Harry smirked.

"Let me fuck you." Harry went to my earlobe and bit it. "Let me fuck you so much that when people look at you they see Harry Potter's **slut."**

I moaned. Harry smirked. "You love it when I talk like that don't you?" Harry hummed against my ear. My eyes closed when he kissed his way back to my lips. Oh god, I think I'm hard just by listening to him.

Harry broke the kiss and licked the side of my neck. When he pinched my nipple and gave it a little twist I couldn't do anything but moan. His hips grinding into mine didn't help me either. "Harry…" I gripped his hair tightly. He purred. I smiled.

I discovered that purr a little while ago. It always happens when you pet his hair or if you tug on it hard enough. It's so hot. I felt cold air hit my chest and the hard stone behind my back. Harry scowled. "Damn clothes." I saw him swish his hand. I blinked when I felt cold air hit my body. I scowled.

"Harry…did you just vanish my clothes?" He nodded. I was about to hit him up until he grinded against me again. I moaned. "Oh Merlin…" I kind of liked the rough feel of his clothes against my skin. Although it kind of hurts. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He pressed against me. The stone wall scratching my back irritated me but it was soon forgotten when I heard Harry unzip his pants. He pulled them down a little bit. I looked at his face and saw that look of his. It was the look that tells me exactly how long we were going to take. I sighed. A very long time…I closed my eyes and waited until Harry finished whatever he was doing.

"AAAAAH!" I felt something go up in me. THAT DEFINATELY IS NOT A DICK! I heard a click and felt it move…no vibrate is a better word. "W-What is that?"

Harry smirked at me. "It's called a vibrator love."

I cried out as he started thrusting the toy in and out of me. "N-Nooo Harry! I only…I only…aah...I only want...you...in me, Oh sweet Merlin."

"But I liked making you feel good in many ways." Harry murmured. He sucked on my collarbone. I moaned so loud I was sure the whole school would find us. I can't help it. This vibrator…oh god. I cried out and released. Harry chuckled. "You came on my clothes…"

I rested my head back. I groaned when I felt the vibrator pulled out. Thank god no one showed up this time. I was about to put my legs down when I felt Harry hold my thighs a little tighter. "Harry?"

My arms flew on Harry's shoulders and my mouth opened in a silent cry. Harry just put his dick up my ass. "H-Harry…no…I can't. No more." Harry chuckled and let go of one of my thighs. I hissed when he thrusted but moaned when he stroked my dick. "Harry…please…I…oh fuck…" I murmured. The heat grew hotter and our pace went faster. Harry murmuring sweet things in my ear made my thoughts scatter like ants. "Harry…Harry…aaah."

I felt Harry release and shuddered with my own. I slid down the wall and Harry soon fell with me.

A loud cough was heard. We looked up to see Professor McGonagall and Professor Snape standing there with a good handful of blushing students.

I groaned. "Harry?"

"Yeah I know."

"You sure you know?"

"Yes. You are **so** going to kill me."

"Actually…I was going to say that public sex is the greatest, healthiest, and the sexiest thing I have ever experienced."

Snape turned green. McGonagall hurried the students to their dorms and turned to us. She coughed first. "Once you two are fully clothed, please meet us in Professor Snape's classroom…"

The two Professor's scurried out of their.

"Do you think we're in trouble this time?" Harry asked.

I nodded. "No doubt about it."

--

Professor Snape's classroom

--

Snape in his chair at his desk, he had his hands rubbing his temples. McGonagall stood there.

I just waited until they spoke. I noticed Harry grab my hand and trace circles on my palm. I frowned. When **isn't** he horny?

"Boys…for this last week we have been hearing certain teachers talk." McGonagall started. I swallowed and Harry smiled. "I believe that we should deduct points now for your little…public displays."

Great…wonderful. I glared at Harry. He obviously got my message which was: This is all your fault.

"For each time you were caught both of your houses will be deducted 120 points." McGonagall said. She glanced away from us. "I…think I will go now. I have…a lot of work to do. She hurried out of the classrooms.

Is it me or was she blushing? EW…that means she liked the sex display.

Harry and I were going to leave. I was already planning ways to get Harry back.

A cough came from Severus. "Draco?"

I turned and Harry waited for me at the door. "Yes Professor?"

"20 points will be deducted from Slytherin."

I gaped. "What?! Why?"

Severus looked at Harry then back at me. "For your very _**poor**_ taste in men."

_**--**_

_**There I'm done! I don't know if I will do anymore sequels. I will if requested but that's it! I hope you enjoyed these two oneshots! It's a packaged deal. Have a nice day!**_


End file.
